


Gavin's Adventures in Wonderland

by Katatat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin took a minute to take in his surroundings, quite mesmerized by the giant forest before him. The trees were rotting, but they were still beautiful. Flowers of different and unusual colours were everywhere. It looked as if there was no sign of anyone else around. Everything was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. The silence became so heavy that it felt as if there were millions of eyes on him, yet he felt incredibly alone. The feeling of loneliness soon vanished and was instead replaced with the feeling of one set of eyes just staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Rabbit Hole or something like that

It was just like any other day at the offices of RoosterTeeth, just a little quieter and rather empty, but Gavin didn't notice this until he leaned back in his seat away from his computer to stretch and look around. He was a little confused to see no one else in the office but just shrugged it off and leaned back over to look at his computer again.  
Something off to the side caught his attention though and he looked over to see Ryan outside the office door. Gavin was about to open his mouth to say something but closed it again when he noticed ....rabbit ears?  
He rubbed his eyes, thinking he might be seeing things, looking over again just in time to see the other take off out of sight. Quickly, Gavin took his headphones off and got up to follow him, incredibly confused.  
Once in the hall, he looked around until he spotted the other male and ran after him. He grunted a little at his fast pace, trying to catch up with him before he lost him. He watched him turn into a room at the end of the hall and huffed a little as he followed behind a few seconds later. He stopped in the door way, squinting into the unnaturally dark room. He looked around before stepping into the room, feeling up the wall for a light switch but found none. With a sigh, he stepped in farther.  
"Ryan?" he called, squinting in the dark. Hearing no response, he slowly made his way in, feeling around as not to bump into anything. But despite his attempts to not trip, his foot caught on something and that's exactly what he did. With a yelp, he went down, hitting his head on something he couldn't see in the darkness.

Everything was dark for a moment and that's all Gavin could process for awhile before finally noticing the pain in the back of his head.  
"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered under his breathe as he pushed himself to sit up with a grunt. He rubbed the back of his head, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt no blood but it really did hurt. He sat there for awhile, blinking before looking around.  
Gavin took a minute to take in his surroundings, quite mesmerized by the giant forest before him. The trees were rotting, but they were still beautiful. Flowers of different and unusual colours were everywhere. It looked as if there was no sign of anyone else around. Everything was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. The silence became so heavy that it felt as if there were millions of eyes on him, yet he felt incredibly alone. The feeling of loneliness soon vanished and was instead replaced with the feeling of one set of eyes just staring at him. The feeling made him shift with discomfort as he glanced around. No one. Or so he thought.  
He leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes for a moment with a sigh as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or not.   
Opening his eyes again after a moment, Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when his eyes met with another pair of eyes. And just a pair of eyes. Familiar eyes but floating eyes no less.  
He choked on the scream that almost came out when suddenly those eyes became...Michael?  
Gavin couldn't even force out a sound as he just stared until the others voice caused him to jump again.  
"Hey, dumbass, quit staring." The ginger snapped and Gavin quickly looked away. Jumping out of the tree, he landed in front of him with a grunt. "Just gonna sit there like an ass?"  
Gavin looked the other male again, quickly getting to his feet, stuttering as he spoke finally. "Michael?"   
"Who?" He looked around before looking at the taller male. "No, stupid, my name's Cheshire. Get it fucking right."  
Gavin frowned at that.  
"What? Not what you wanted?" He scowled. "Too bad. You should feel lucky I'm the one supposed to drag your ass back to the Queen."  
The brit furrowed his brows, blinking a couple times out of confusion. "Queen? What?"  
"Yeah. Queen. The Red Queen." He shrugged, clearly annoyed with the taller man before him. "Well, technically King but what the fuck ever."  
"..Bloody hell." Gavin sighed. What the hell had Geoff slipped in his drink? This was beyond crazy. "...Where are we?"   
He didn't know why he even asked because he was clearly dreaming or hallucinating or something but he did.  
"Wonderland," was all Michae-- Cheshire said as he kicked at a small rock.  
"Wonderland?"   
"Uh, that's clearly what I fucking said." He said, clearly annoyed as he shot a glare up at Gavin.  
Gavin looked around. "What even is-- I just-- Bloody hell--"   
"Shut up." Cheshire snapped, rubbing his head as if he had a headache.  
"...What's going on?" Gavin said after finally finding the words through his jumbled up confused brain.  
"Well, we've been expecting your stupid ass. Not much to explain. I already said I'm here to collect you for the Queen."   
"...Why?"  
"I'm done explaining. If you need explanations, go down that path and talk to Hatter." He pointed and vanished before Gavin could say anymore.  
Left standing there, Gavin looked down the path with a hesitant look before slowly heading down it as he mumbled things to himself under his breath.   
Though clearly alone, he still felt another presence with him as he walked, and he just kind of hoped it was the strange man that much resembled Michael.


	2. Late Knight Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a huff, Gavin crawled out from under the table and looked at the three. It seemed as if nothing had happened as they chatted and passed tea pots.  
> Gavin sighed, looking around in a full circle.   
> What kind of messed up dream was this?

Staring up at the gate before him, Gavin felt a little intimidated. It was huge, dark, and covered all about with rotting vines and dead flowers.  
He swallowed and hesitated before before moving closer to peer through the iron gate to the other side. Looking in, he immediately almost screamed with joy and ran in when he saw what he thought to be Ray. But he stopped himself as he remembered his little dream land probably made everyone not who they seemed to be.  
He sighed and stood there to take in everything he could see.  
"Ray" sat at the end of a table cluttered with various, mostly broken tea cups and pots and of course roses. Red roses where everywhere he noticed. Which would make sense if this person was meant to be Ray but also not be him.  
On the man's head was a fairly large black top hat and it hit Gavin that this must be the Hatter Cheshire had mentioned.  
Slowly, Gavin pushed open the gate, the creaking noise drawing no attention to him. It wasn't until he was a few steps from the table did the Hatter stop talking to himself and glance up to see Gavin. There eyes met and everything got really still and quiet for awhile.  
Gavin was staring like a deer in headlights when suddenly the man jumped from his seat, slamming down his already chipped tea cup.  
"It's him!" He exclaimed, and Gavin quickly looked around for a place to run if this turned bad.  
There was a thump from under the table and then out from under neath a girl jumped up, looking around as she rubbed her head.  
"What?" She sounded confused before turning around with a "Oh" as she realized she was facing the wrong way.  
When she looled at Gavin, he noticed little mouse ears sticking from her reddish brown hair and when he looked at her face and well would you look at that. She must be his imaginary world's equivalent to Lindsay. Though she looked a lot tougher than normal Lindsay with her intimidating look and sword at her hip.  
"...You sure that's him?" She made a face as she looked Gavin over, going over to circle around him. "Seems kinda...breakable. Skinny. And weak."  
"Hey," Gavin pouted but she just walked back over, jumping up onto the table. But that was the last he saw of her before the Ray-like Hatter popped up in his face, grabbing his shoulders with a grin.  
"Gavin, you're here." He whispered. "We've been waiting!"  
"I'm assuming you're the Hatter?" Gavin finally asked as the Hatter fumbled around with putting a rose in Gavin's hair. Suddenly he stopped and gasped, staring at him.  
Gavin thought he might have said something wrong, but Hatter just grinned. "You know my name." He turned to the mouse girl who was kicking things off the table as she looked for something. "Gavin knows my name!"  
"Of course he does, stupid. I told him your name." Out of no where, Cheshire appeared causing Gavin to jump, but Hatter just pouted over at the cat-like male who was floating beside him with his elbow on his shoulder.  
"Well, hello, Chesh. Are you here for tea too?" He moved to put a rose in the ginger's hair only to have his hand swatted away.  
"No." He grunted. "I'm here for Stupid." He gestured at Gavin which caused the brit to pout. Why all the insults?  
"Chesh!" The mouse girl called and the man looked over. Gavin noticed the slightest flash of a smile before he disappeared, reappearing beside the girl.  
Suddenly Gavin remembered why he had even came here in the first place and grunted. "Hey. Woah. Wait."  
Everyone looked at him, and Gavin forgot what he was about to say.  
"What?" Cheshire snapped after a couple seconds of silence, crossing his arms.  
"You said to come here to figure out why I'm here. So?" Gavin looked at the annoyed Cheshire.  
"Oh, well, the Queen wants you dead, that's why." The Hatter said simply as he made his way back to the table.  
Gavin stood there as his brain processed what he said. Once it clicked, Gavin spluttered about for a moment before managing out a "What?!"  
"He wants your head." The mouse girl yanked out her sword and cut down through the air before looking at Gavin.  
"Bloody hell," He stuttered out, cringing away. "But I've not even done a thing wrong!"  
The mouse shrugged, "Queen wants what Queen wants."  
"...So you guys are just here to bring me to my death?" He stared at them.  
"Oh. No. Not at all. We're here to actually help you." Hatter nodded before making a face of thinking. "Though I don't know about Cheshire."  
"Shut up, Hatter." The offended Cat scowled. Suddenly the beanie atop the floating man's head twitched and he looked up. "Great." He grunted. "They're coming."  
"Who's coming?" Gavin looked panicked but was ignored as Cheshire floated off towards a path.  
He let out an irritated sigh.  
"Hey, dumbass," he looked at Gavin. "Hide."  
"Hide?" He looked confused now.  
"Uh, that's what I fucking said. Fuck."  
"But where?" He looked around then at the Hatter when he pat the table.  
"Under here." He smiled at him. Gavin stared at him for a moment before dropping down to crawl under the cloth covered table.  
He listened quietly from underneath, hearing the sound of what he assumed was horses approaching.  
"Ah, would you look at that?" He could here the Hatter speaking as he sat down in his chair from earlier. "Good night, Knight!"  
He could hear a deep grunt, followed by feet hitting the ground.  
"I'm hoping you all know why I'm here?" The deep voice questioned.  
"For Late Night Tea? Though, you're a little late so I guess it'd be Late /Knight/ Tea!" Hatter exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Oh, Hatter!" Gavin listened to light foot steps hopping across the table as the girl laughed at the terrible pun. "B would have loved to hear that one!"  
He heard a frustrated groan. "No, you damned idiots. The boy. He was supposed to come here."  
"Boy? What boy?" Hatter sounded very curious.  
"Ooh, a boy?" The mouse girl added.  
"Don't play dumb." The man growled stepping closer. Gavin's heart pounded as he saw the shadow of the man on the table cloth.  
He heard him slam his hands on the table, right above Gavin's head, causing him to jump and hit his head on the table.  
Gavin covered his mouth as everything got quiet.  
Suddenly, he heard something else hit the table and there right in front of his eyes was the tip of a sword.  
"Damn, those groundhogs, popping up under things like they own it." The girl huffed.  
Gavin just stared at the blade that probably could have or maybe even meant to kill him.  
It was silent again for a moment before the Hatter offered tea again, receiving a loud grunt in response as the man walked back over to the horse.  
"Another thing." The Knight said after a minute. "If you see that damn Cat, tell him he'll be next to lose his head if he tries anything funny." And with that, he yelled at the horse and Gavin listened to the ones around chatting quietly as the sound of horses faded away.  
"Hey, you can get out now." Gavin heard Cheshire's voice in his ear, and he let out s startled cry, receiving a chuckle in response as he appeared beside him.  
"Oh, bollocks," he gripped at his chest. "Don't do that."  
"I do what I want." Cheshire smirked before disappearing again.  
With a huff, Gavin crawled out from under the table and looked at the three. It seemed as if nothing had happened as they chatted and passed tea pots.  
Gavin sighed, looking around in a full circle.  
What kind of messed up dream was this?

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my lovely Ducky for letting me use her reply to our rp for the summary/fic.  
> A lil changed but all the loveliness came from her.  
> Okay.  
> Thanks much for reading.


End file.
